Truth or Dare Dirty Stlye RATED M
by TheOldies
Summary: Alice invited Bella over for one heck of a party including *BOOSE*KARAOKE* AND ONE HELL OR A TRUTH OR DARE GAME*
1. Chapter 1

K this is soo random

**BELLLA IS HUMAN AND THE REST ARE VAMPS**

**ALSO VAMPS CAN GET DRUNK!!! AND THEY DONT THROW IT UP**

**KK**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"YAY" Bella you are sleeping over tonight and we are gonna have soooo much FUN" Alice squeeked!

"OK OK ! no need to blow out my ear drumb!" I respoded as shee replied with a chuckel.

" Come on Bells Edwards waiting!" she knew that that would get me up and started laughing.

"Hey Edward" I said as I gave him a passionate kiss

"what was that for?!" he asked dazed

"Well I could tell you everyone but byu then I probably will already be a vampire so I just missed you when you went hunting yestersay" I spoke

And was mett with a fiery kiss " Ok Jasper I know your hiding in the car" I called out

Next thing you know Alice is laughing while Edward look's sad

" Whats wong?" I asked confused

" Jasper's not in the car" he said sadly " oh I am sorry but it's just you dont usually kiss me like that. Not even when you g hunting so I just thought something was up. Not that I am complaing. I like the horny Edward."

If vampires could blush then he would be as red as me. By now we were walking to the house when I was huged well more of attacked my Emmett " CAN-T....." I choked out " Emmett let go are you trying to kill my girlfriend.?" he asked angry but with hummor " I am ok" I said once I had caught my breath.

" OK now that thats settled we are going to do KARAOKE!!!" Alice announce " YAY!!!" I screemed happily. Everyone look at me like I had just grown a dick or something. " I didn't grow a dick or anything gosh. I just am decent at singing." Everyone laughted

"Ok so we will do all girls' and then all guys as well as duets with the partner of our choice." Alice said. Then she was interupted with a vision that had her rolling on the floor laughting " Did you see that " I asked Edward "nope she's been blocking me this whole night" "humph" was all I said. " OMG after we are so playing truth or dare!" Alice yelled

" OK OK GOSH" was all I said"

" Emmett go get the boose I cant sing unless I am drunk I said "YEA WE ALLL GONNA GET HAMMERED!!" Emmett wooped

**Five shots and 4 beers later**

"OK Me Rose and Bella are going to get ready now" Alice said cheerfully

She marched upstairs and put us all in matching corsets but in different colours Roses was Red , Alice's was Green and mine was Blue.

" Damn we look HOT " Rose said and i did have to addmit I did look good!

" Alright you know the song?" Alice asked and both Rose an I nodded in agreement.

When we came down stair's the boys mouth's all droped open.

"My god BELLA ! how in the hell do you expect me not to jump you ?" Edward said slightly mad and yet out of breath.

"Oh but on the contray I want you to jump me " I said as I nibbled on his earlobe. I had no Idea where all this confidence but I guess I was doing it right since I got a moan in responce.

" God you'll be the death of me" Edward stuttered.

" Come on girl's lets sing!" I yelled while they covered their ears "Oops sorry I kinda forgot about the super hearing thing. I chucked and the other's goined.

Bella = **Bold ** Alice =_ Italic's _Rose = underlined ALL= regular

**This was never the way i planned,  
**_not my intention_.

i got so brave, drink in hand,  
lost my discretion.

**It's not what i'm used to,  
just want to try you on.**

i'm curious, for you,  
caught my attention.

Now Roise and Ali were all swaying our hips

I kissed a girl,  
and I liked it.  
_The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
_I kissed a girl,  
Just to try it.  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

**It felt so wrong**,  
_It felt so right._  
Don't mean i'm in love tonight.

I kissed a girl,  
And I liked it.  
(I liked it)

No, I don't even know your name,  
_**It doesn't matter.**__  
Your my experimental game_,  
Just human nature.  
**It's not what good girls do,**  
Not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused,  
Hard to obey.

Now Alice and Rose were both grinding me as I was in the middle and let out a soft moan

"Shit that's hot" Emmet said

**I kissed a girl,**  
and I liked it.  
_The taste of her cherry chapstick_.  
I kissed a girl,  
Just to try it.  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong,  
**It felt so right.**  
_Don't mean i'm in love tonight_.

I kissed a girl,  
And I liked it.  
(I liked it)

**Us girls we are so magical**,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable,  
_Hard to resist, so touchable._  
To good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal,  
Its innocent.

I kissed a girl,  
and I liked it.  
**The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
**I kissed a girl,  
Just to try it.  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**

It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right.  
Don't mean i'm in love tonight.

I don know what came ove me if it was the boose, the song or if it was Jazz but I kissed Alice while WE sang the rest of the song.

I kissed a girl,  
**And I liked it.**  
(I liked it)

Emmett Edward and Jasper were all standing around us with their mout's open as they came to kiss us.

"That was the hottest hing I have ever sceen" Em Ed and Jazz all said at the same time

"Can you so if again" Emmet asked with hope in his eye's I just shruged at him and jumped on Rose and wraped my legs aroung her waist as I made-out with her and grounded my hip's

I was replied by an

"OH....my......God!! i think I just cumed in my pants! " by Emmett said we all looked at him stunned as I went to go give a passion filled kiss to Edward

After that it was the guy's turn.

___________________________________________________________________________

**K srry about the cliffy but i will need to think about the guy's song so If you have any Idea's let me know!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I know I havent up-dated in months but I just didn't want to write. I didn't feel the passion for it like I did when I started.

And of you other people that read my stories I will be continuing Fate In a Movie and LFCL

With out further aideu!

Sarah

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

BPOV

After I finished my much needed make-out session with Edward, and Emmett changed his pants we were ready for the guys to do a song.

" So boy's what song did you pick" Rose asked as the guys were huddled in the conner talking .

"We have come to an agreement." As soon as Emmett spoke Alice's eyeys were glassed over having her vision . When she snapped out of it she droped to the floor in laughter.

Rosalie and my-self were looking at eachother and then to Alice. She seriously looked mental. Mabey she should still be in that Aysulm..... I diceded to voice my oppion. " Ali honey are you sure you were sopose to escape that Aysulm?" I asked her as if I was talking to a 3 year old instead of a 50 yr old vampire.

" No! Isabella Marie Cullen. you just wait and see the proformance that they are going to give us" Alice said with a wink. As I mentaly cringed at my full name. But the grinned a googey worhty smile at the name Cullen.

Edward, Jasper and Emmet all laughted at Alice's words but also at the grimace that was on my face.

" Babe you have no idea" Edward told me wih a lust driven gaze. It amazed me how kinky Edward was once I was changed. Well I guess it always is the quiet ones..

Edward Emmett and Jasper all wallked up to the karoke Machiene. Edward was in the center flanked by Emmet on his left and Jazz on his right .

The girls and I were all lined up with our sexy ass husbands who were dressed up in tight leather pants showing _everything _that they had to offer. And I do mean _everything_. I do have to say that I am proud that my man is the biggest.

**Em**

She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there

**Edwarad**  
'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -

CHORUS: **All**  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long

**Jazz**  
Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
Wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing

**Edward**  
'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -

CHORUS **All **

**Emmett**  
And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me

[INSTRUMENTAL]  
** All  
**You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Ooooh you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you  
Shook me all night long

**Edward**  
Your really took me and you  
Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night long

That was definitly hot. I think Edward and I will need to go for some alone time soon.... "Bella I see what you are going to do!" Alice yelled at the same time Edward excused us from the game. "Nice try Bella-boo but I wana do partners.!" Emmett whined like a 3 year-old

. "YAY! I knew that you would come around sometime Bella!".I think she ment with the karoke but, other than that I had no idea what could be going on inside her head.

"Alirght since your partner can't be your mate. Rose shall be with Jasper and Bella is with Emmett leaving me with Eddie!"

" Bella can't we go up stairs instead ?." Edward whined in a mopeing tone. Almost sounding worse than Emmett. If he wanted to get some that was not the way.

"Edward your sister is trying to do something nice, for us so we aren't board out of minds. With doing nothing more than just having sex. And as much as I like your cock I need something else to do. So suck it up or else I wont be sucking you for along time!" I yelled at the end annoyed with him for staring at me in disbelef at the begining of my rant. Then rooling his eyes. I then had the sastifaction of watching his face pale more and his eyes buldge out of his head at the end.

As he stood ther open mouthed gaping like a fish the rest all started hollering in laughter." Is that what you saw earirer Alice" Edward said in a pout. "Is that why you blocked me. And then you cockblcok me.

That wasn't very nice Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen!"He said standing looking like he was going to pounce.

"EDWARD ANOTHNEY MASEN CULLEN!" I yelled having enough of him. "What in the firey pits of Harry Potter is WRONG WITH YOU!" I shreked breaking a few windows. "Will you please stop thinking with your dick for five seconds and with your actual brain. You know theworld soesn't revolv around you." I said getting less angry but then getting riddled up again in the fidt place.

"JASPER EMANUEL WHITLOCK HALE CULLEN! stop toying with my emotions I can feel you pushing against my shelid!" I yelled my voice getting in pitch at every word that I spoke."

He actually looked stunned by the fact that I knew that. But Alice had taken on a pained and shocked face.

"Jazz. your middle name is Emanuel. What kind of name is that." Emmett barked out a laugh at that. I have to admit that was a pretty bad middle name.

"Jazzy." Alice said in a sad tone. Almost disbelaving. "You..you...lied to me. " She wispered still in shock. To tell yout he truth we all were. He had never been one to lie to anyone. But Alice well that was even worse. Even though she was an older vampire and I was human when we met. I always looked at her as a little sister and Rose as the older one.

That brought out the Mama Vamp in me that she was hurt , but I had to let the poor kid explain. "What did I lie about?" He questioned. Like the reason actually mattered. The fact still was that he did it.

"When we met in Philly, we talked for days about everything. The first thin I said was that I would always be honest with you . If in return you would do the same. One of the first things we talked about were are names Jazz. You told me that your middle name was Jason!. I mean your pride for your self beat out being honest to me.?" she asked shocked .

"I mean I would have teased you about in for a 3 miniutes at most. I mean I had wanted to learn eveything about you."

Everyone was shocked I mean if Jasper lied about something I thought that it would have been a kid of that he was dating someone when he met Alice. But a freaking NAME that was the stuipest thing I had ever heard.

"Jasper" I spoke very slowly like I was talking to a two year old. Though my voice full of menice. He swallowed, hard enough to hear. He was probably affrid more because he knew what Alice was to me. As well as he would feel the emotions raditing off of me. Anger,Hate, Disbeleafe and Shock. As I marched over to where he was standing . Pulled his ear with my new born strenght and yanked him out-side.

I had already broken a few windows from earlier. I didn;t nedd to get Esme mad when she came home.


End file.
